Living on Memories
by Leo Priestess
Summary: NOT YAOI.Ayame OC Hatori triangle and Kyo Tohru pairing.An old lover of Ayame comes back with bruises after she ran away 2 years ago when she learned Hatori was engaged to Kana.They then learned she got involved in the Mafia, and they are now after her.


_Hiyaa! Leo Priestess here! Just want to say, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters - except Rubi. ^^ So anyway, I'm not earning any profits out of Natsuki Takaya's work. This is simply for creative purposes. 'nuff blabbing, please enjoy the story. _

* * *

Tohru woke up at 6 in the morning, and started her day hanging all the wet laundry outside to dry. She then made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the boys as in the few hours it would be time for them to head to school. She hummed happily to herself as she stirred the miso soup. Soon enough her senior year will end, and it would be time for her to choose an academic major for University. Yuki suggested she takes Culinary as a major since she loves cooking, and she's rather good at it but Tohru thought she'd like to learn something that isn't her forte.

Yuki and Kyo walked down the stairs arguing yet again while Tohru set the table. "Morning you two." She said cheerfully. Sometimes they wonder if she ever had any gloomy days, or if she ever get pissed - but that seems rather impossible for Miss Honda.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki smiled angelically at the young woman as he sat down on the floor, and tucking his legs under the table. "Kyo, go wake Shigure." He ordered, knowing fully well it will only upset the cat.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?"

Speaking of the devil, Shigure emerged into the living room with a joyful grin. "No need, I am here." He took his spot at the head of the dining table, as he tightened his kimono around him. "It's chilly this morning." He yawned while also stretching his arms.

Tohru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but Spring is coming soon so this chill should go away soon." She replied merrily. She couldn't wait to see for the Sakura trees on full bloom.

"Thank you for the food." They all said in unison.

After breakfast – the youngsters got ready for school in their respected room before gathering back in the living room. "Shigure, I'll be home late today." He muttered, not really wanting to explain himself why.

"Date with Machi?" The dog chimed teasingly. He fought the urge to laugh at the crimson creeping up on Yuki's cheeks.

Tohru giggled secretly as she made her way to the porch. "AHHHHH!" She screamed.

The three boys ran to her rescue to see what happened to her. "What's wrong!" Kyo asked, the anxiety in his voice was quite evident.

Tohru shakily pointed on the floor. They all looked down and their eyes widened at the sight of a female figure sleeping on their porch. She had a long scarlet hair, and her clothes were torn to the point that she was almost naked – her hair is the only thing hiding her feminine features.

"Is..that..." Kyo stuttered.

"Rubi." Shigure finished knowing the cat was probably too shock to even finish his own sentence. "Oh dear, what is she doing here?"

Tohru kindly took her jacket off and wrapped it around the young girl to prevent the male to see her almost naked body. "We should take her inside. We don't know how long she's been here in this cold, she could get sick." She didn't want to ask them yet who 'Rubi' was, she knew they would tell her at the appropriate time.

Shigure lifted Rubi in his arms, and took her in the guest room – gently laying her down on the bed. "Well, I'll look after her. You three should all head to school."

"B-but.." Tohru protested but, Shigure interrupted.

"I will call Hatori to look check her out." He reassured her knowing her traits - she would probably worry about the girl she had never met before all day.

"Come on Miss Honda." Yuki persuade her.

**…...**

"Yes, I just told you. She's here. So bring Ha'ri to check her out." Shigure repeated to Ayame over the phone for the 3rd time.

There was a long silence.

"Aya!"

"Right right! I'll bring a doctor, I'll be there in a flash Gure." With that, he hung up.

Shigure stared at the phone - rather surprised that Ayame would hang up on him. "This is not good." He signed, raising his eyes up the ceiling. Above him was the unconscious Rubi.

**…...**

As he said, Ayame arrived in a flash with a unfamiliar looking doctor. "Uh, Aya who is that? I told you to call Ha'ri!" Shigure chided.

"He...was uh, sleeping. I didn't want to disturb the poor thing." He lied, even though he knew Shigure could see right through him.

"Nevermind." He rolled his eyes at the snake. "Follow me then." He led the doctor and Ayame upstairs to Tohru's room.

Ayame caught his breath upon setting his eyes on the scarlet haired girl. The doctor kneeled beside the bed as he pushed the sleeves of Rubi's top to her elbow to check if her pulse were normal, to their surprised she was covered in bruises.

"No wonder Tohru was worried about her. She must have seen the bruises when she changed her." Shigure said to no one in particular, but Ayame heard him.

**…...**

After getting Rubi checked out – Shigure went to discuss her condition with the doctor over some tea while Ayame stayed behind. "You silly girl, what have you been doing?" He whispered more to himself as he sat on the bed carefully to avoid waking her up. As he was gazing at her for a rather long amount of time he noticed something on her neck. He cautiously unbutton two buttons of her pyjama top and gasped at the amount of bruises on her neck.

Rubi stirred, letting out a moan and muttered 'no'. Suddenly she began pleading for someone to stop. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she wail in pain.

Ayame took her in his arms, wrapping them around her ever so tightly but also attentively so he wouldn't hurt her. "Shh..." He whispered to her. And in an instant, she began to calm down in her sleep – or so he thought.

"Don't let me go Aya, please...I'm begging you." She cried silently over his shoulder.

Ayame sighed, allowing a tiny smile crept up. "You don't need to beg, I'll hold you for as long as you want me to." He tightened his arms around her.

Little did they know, Shigure was outside in the hallway, hearing every word they were saying. "Aya, don't..." He thought to himself, then he heard Rubi say something.

"Make sweet, gentle love to me Ayame..."

Shigure knew it was time for him to leave, he can only hope Ayame wouldn't fall for his own trap.

Ayame brushed his lips against Rubi's pale ones, then made his way across her neck. She leaned her head back to give him full access of her bruised neck, Aya supported her head with his hand. Ayame pulled away for a moment to lift his Chinese styled dress over his head leaving only his trousers. He then laid Rubi on the bed and unbutton her top while leaving a trail of kisses as he did so. He was filled with happiness inside when he heard her moan in response to his touch.

He laid on top of her, but move all his weight to his knees to support himself. Rubi wasn't wearing any undergarments so it was easier for him to undress her. He placed soft kisses on every bruise she had on her body – She groaned in pain mixed with pleasure.

While he showered her with wet kisses, he unbuckled his pants and threw it on the floor. He slip down to her womanly area and began to penetrate her entrance with his tongue. He slipped a finger inside her mouth to muffle the loud moans she was making. He smirked when she sucked his finger hungrily.

When Rubi stopped sucking his finger, and panted breathlessly he knew pure pleasure washed over her, but he was no near finished. He opened her legs widely before him then positioning himself between them. He gave her a devilish smirk before gently inserting himself inside her. Rubi arched her back as she moaned in pure bliss. At first, he moved slowly inside her, allowing her to get used to the presence invading her womanhood. But the slow pace wasn't going to satisfy their sexual desires anytime soon. He held her hips then began to thrust her against him violently, grunting each thrust.

Rubi gripped on the sheets beneath her as she bit her lower lip to prevent herself screaming any louder. "A-Ayame.." She panted breathlessly.

After a few more thrust, Rubi reached her limit and fell heavily on the bed. Ayame thrust a couple of more inside her before reaching his own climax then rolling beside her.

For a while he held her close without a care in the world. He knew there would be consequences for his actions. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his head when his ears was filled with Rubi's even breathing, he knew she had fell asleep.

Ayame discreetly got out of bed, and put his clothes back on. He took a long last glance at Rubi before leaving the room and making his way down stairs, where he found Shigure in the living room.

"Now I know why you didn't bring Ha'ri." Shigure stated with a raise of his eyebrows, hitting bullseye.

The snake let out a long sigh as he sat on the floor across the dog, switching the television off. "I just wanted to be with her...even if it's just for today. Are you gonna tell Hatori?" He knew he was putting his bestfriend in a rather difficult position, and it pained him.

"I think, I'll let you do that." Shigure replied.

Ayame leaned his elbows on the wooden table and looked out the window. "Why should it matter? He was the reason why she left in the first place...I know Hatori is ten times better man than I am, but I don't see why after all these years she'd still love him? We all know Hatori's heart is ice, because he don't want Kana to melt away from his thoughts." He muttered rather quietly, enough for Shigure to hear him across the table.

"You knew that, yet you still made love to her..." Shigure sighed, feeling extremely sorry for the snake.

Ayame allowed a small smile grace his prominent features. "I can live on memories...When she sees Hatori, she will forget what happened between us. But I won't, it'll always be inside me. Today was more than enough for a lifetime.

* * *

_My very first lemon, lol. It's not too dirty is it? I didn't like using the word 'Cock' or 'Pussy', just didn't seem right lol. Anyhow, please leave a review to let me know what you think, I'd be most grateful. _

_Reviews feeds the writer ^^'_


End file.
